Protection of a Friend
by Wizarmonfan
Summary: Pre-01. AU. Wizarmon takes a break from his trek and protects Tailmon's Digitama.


**A/N** : First fill for the Non-Flash Bingo challenge for week 2's 195: misty. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think :)

…

Wizarmon had been walking for weeks when he decided to have a rest by joining Elecmon at the Village of Beginnings. He wanted to help Elecmon protect the many Digitamas and offering his skills was the best way to do so.

Elecmon got Wizarmon a chair and he sat down in it, relieved and grateful he was finally off of his feet. The small red and purple Digimon started the conversation. "How have you been, Wizarmon? I haven't seen you for months."

Wizarmon nodded and placed his staff against the table. "I've been alright, just wandering from town to town. I thought I deserved a break and decided to help you take care of the Digitamas." He gingerly touched his side and grimaced from the bolt of pain his body gave him.

In hindsight, maybe he had been a bit reckless in taking on those FlareLizarmon who challenged him. However, he felt the need to protect that Lillimon from their raging inferno and now he had to pay the price.

Elecmon noticed his grimace and was at his herb cupboard in an instant. He returned to Wizarmon's side and offered them, but the mage shook his head politely. "I-It's alright, Elecmon," he gasped again as another bolt of pain ripped through his frame. "We mages heal faster than most other Digimon. I will be fine, but thank you for offering."

"If you insist," Elecmon submitted to Wizarmon's higher evolutionary authority and returned his herbs to where they belonged. He padded back to the table. "If you don't mind me asking, what fight did you get into this time?"

Wizarmon chuckled despite the pain and took off his wizard's hat, resting it on the table beside his staff. "I was defending a Lillimon from a gang of FlareLizarmon and their flames burned my side."

Elecmon merely nodded; he knew the gang Wizarmon spoke of. They were the only other Adult Digimon on File Island, so anyone who didn't know them must've been born on a different continent.

"Be more careful next time," Elecmon chided lightly. "I don't really want to see your Digitama back here any time soon. Okay, old friend?" He smiled, to lessen the severity of his earlier words.

Wizarmon smiled with his eyes. He would be more careful from now on, he promised himself that. He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head, then took a hold of his staff. "I'm going outside to check on the Digitamas."

Using the staff as an aide, he hobbled out to the Digitamas and sat on the rock that was the closest to a snow white Digitama. _My past hasn't been the best_ , he reflected, looking down at the snow white egg. _My Childhood was particularly bad. I never expected to be stolen from the Village, only to be raised by a slave trader. And Indramon's attack on us when we were fleeing to the real world… It was too much. Floramon nearly died_. Wizarmon continued mulling over the memories until obstinate muttering broke him out of his reverie.

He glanced up and saw a PicoDevimon. Wizarmon knew this scoundrel. He worked for Vamdemon and had been a Chosen Digimon previously, but Vamdemon normally kept his forces on Server.

So why was PicoDevimon scrounging around the Village? Unless Vamdemon knew the Chosen Children were coming and ordered PicoDevimon to hunt for some servants.

Wizarmon saw where PicoDevimon was looking: the same Digitama he was protecting. _No, you don't! Not on my watch!_ He thought angrily and surged to fight off the small bat, ignoring the pain in his body.

"Thunder Ball!" he shouted, flinging a ball of electricity at PicoDevimon.

The bat barely dodged it, surprised at the sudden attack.

"Magic Game!" Wizarmon presented PicoDevimon with an illusionary world, scaring him out of his mind.

"I'm outta here!" PicoDevimon shouted, flying off as fast as he could.

"Vamdemon will make you pay!" Wizarmon called to him as the bat retreated. With the threat from Vamdemon's goon gone, the elf walked back to the Digitama and stroked it gently. _I would do anything to protect you, my friend_. Wizarmon then glanced at the other Digitamas. _What does the future hold for all of you?_ He wondered.


End file.
